<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in the past by IZANAMI__CHAN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885385">Love in the past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZANAMI__CHAN/pseuds/IZANAMI__CHAN'>IZANAMI__CHAN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZANAMI__CHAN/pseuds/IZANAMI__CHAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being thrown into the past is one thing, but having to interact with your past Sensei who was also your lover is another thing entirely. While trying to change the world for the better Naruto goes through many challenges to complete her goal. A goal that just seems impossible at the moment to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love in the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto was the last one. The world was quiet and desolate. She was standing there as the sun was starting to come up and peek in between the clouds of dust and debris. Her tight fitting shirt was ripped to shreds, leaving her arms and stomach exposed. Her black tight fitting pants were full of dirt and blood, her ANBU sandals were wore down so much that her heal was gonna be visible if she slid against the ground one more time, the white bandages holding her kunai was stained with blood and dirt. The pouch on her lower back was barely holding onto her hips. Her abnormally long hair that was usually held in a high ponytail that was like bright strands of golden sunshine was now lose, dull, and matted with dirt and dried blood. </p><p>They'd been fighting for so long, it was a wonder that they lasted as long as they did. She stared at the two bodies at her feet. One was her enemy and the last was her comrade, one who could have been just as powerful as her. His name was  Sasuke Uchiha. She knew that as soon as he started to slip that he was a goner, their enemy didn't let it slip either and placed a killing blow. Naruto was locked in battle and had no way to save him, he was the last one besides her, she fought through tears as he whispered his goodbye. Not before killing his enemy, leaving only one to Naruto. </p><p>At that point her mind became blank she turned emotionless. Anyone who knew the blonde would be terrified out of there minds. She didn't let her enemy move a muscle before she had his head falling to the ground. That's how Naruto ended up standing there for hours. Her partner inside kept quiet as she silently grieved for all the losses. </p><p>She had extensive injuries, that would kill anyone, even her. She was healing slowly, she wouldn't die, she couldn't.</p><p>Everyone's face flashed through her eyes and she gave her goodbyes and good wishes for the after life. She said one for the people that she couldn't remember. She looked around. Picking Sasuke up gently she brought him to a better looking area of the battlefield. She walked around grabbing some more people she knew. Gaara and his siblings, bee and his brother, Kakashi and Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji, kiba, hinata and Shino, Neji, tenten, lee and gai, Tsunade and shizune. She laid them all down and stared at them. She looked at each of there faces and wished them luck and thank you for everything. </p><p>She didn't know how long she stood there, but she could feel the sun shining down on her, she hated it. She didn't want to feel warm, she wanted to be gone. </p><p>"Kit?" Kurama asked, she acknowledged him, "it will take almost all of our chakra combined but I can send you back" </p><p>"I could change things" she said quietly, she heard a grumble and knew that he was agreeing. She at this point didn't care what happened. So she agreed. </p><p>———————————</p><p>Minato was hiding. Kushina was out on a mission. He had finally gotten some alone time from his team, and he wanted it to stay that way. </p><p>He watched from his tree as a red light flashed in the clearing. In the next instant, what looked to be a blonde girl was laying in a heap. He sent his chakra out and was alarmed to feel that her chakra was so weak, it was a sliver. It was like chakra depletion. He started, chakra depletion! He rushed over to her. </p><p>He finally got a good look at the state she was in. Her shirt was almost ripped to shreds, she had massive injuries, blood caked to every part of her, dirt was all over her, the soles of her sandals were almost paper thin, her long hair was matted and knotted with blood, dirt, and debris. It looked like she had just came out of a battle single handedly. He moved her around wanting to find what village she was from. His eyes caught the black clothed headband clutched in her grasp. Konoha? He had never seen her before, had she tried to infiltrate the village? He didn't think to much about it as he noticed her becoming paler. He grabbed her gently and teleported to the hospital calling for medics. He then teleported to the hokages office. </p><p>"Hokage-Sama I need you at the hospital immediately, bring an ANBU team you and I trust, I will be there soon no time to explain" he said as he teleported away again. He had said a few words to Inoichi before he teleported them to the hospital. </p><p>The Hokage was already there. He asked the nurse where the girl was. Going to the room that held the girl he walked in. </p><p>"Minato-kun explain" Sarutobi said. </p><p>"I was relaxing when a red flash appeared, next thing I know this girl is laying in the field. Extreme chakra depletion, massive and fatal injuries, it looked like she had fought an entire village and won single handedly. She was holding a Konoha headband. Inoichi can you check her mind?" He asked. The man nodded and walked up to the now clean and bandaged girl. He placed his hand on her head and went into her mind. </p><p>———————————</p><p>Her mind was impressively strong. The walls of her mind were stone and the strongest looking ones he had ever seen. A persons mental control, mental stability, and mental strength were all represented in some way, some were wood, some just sticks, some were rocks, but never in his time had he seen smooth bricked stone, her mind was also very clean, usually people had some form of dirt representing mental strain, she had no such thing. She had many doors, her mind was built like a Yamanaka's, it was organized, even more so than his father, who was considered the most organized of minds, hers out ranked that in spades. </p><p>One of the doors pulled him to it, he opened it ready for everything what he didn't expect was to find the blonde sitting at a table surrounded by books. </p><p>"I see I made it, your checking my mind to see if I'm a spy?" She said. He nodded. This was her defense, if you could even call it that. </p><p>"Yes" he said, she nodded, motioning him to follow, he cautiously did. She brought him to a book shelf. </p><p>"These are things only someone as close to the clans of Konoha that they would be considered family would know, there are also secrets for the Hokage. All here, I know that no one who infiltrated the village would be trusted to be close to the clans, only someone born here would know, take as long as you want, don't touch anything else, or I will force you out of my mind before you can even blink, then you won't be able to come back in." She said, he nodded. She grabbed a seat against the wall, he didn't mind that she was keeping a close eye on him. He took in her appearance while she explained to him. She looked broken beyond belief how her mind looked this good was a mystery.</p><p>He turned to the bookshelf and saw Yamanaka. Interesting, the Yamanaka never shared anything to outsiders, their minds were built to deal with the minds and it was a strict rule that nothing got shared with outsiders. He heard a snort. He looked over to see some light enter her eyes. </p><p>"You maybe surprised at what you find, Inoichi-san I know you can keep an open mind but this" She motioned to the book "this you'll need to go beyond that openness, you'll have to expect nothing to not be surprised"</p><p>He nodded. What kind of information was in this. He shook his head, clearing his mind of everything. He started reading. </p><p>An hour later and Inoichi was just closing the book. He stared at the girl who stared back at him with gentle eyes, he found comfort in the strength they held. </p><p>"We wouldn't share anything like this to anybody, you would have to know one of the main family like a sibling to get this information. I know for a fact that this was not given to you by me. Your from the future" he said hesitantly. Naruto closed her eyes and nodded. </p><p>"I can wake up once you leave, I only trust you and Jiji- I mean Sarutobi, to come into my mind" she said, a seriousness to her that demanded obedience. He nodded. </p><p>"Very well, I will be taking my leave to tell Hokage-sama about this, I expect you'll be telling the rest" he said. Naruto nodded. </p><p>"Yes I will" she said smiling, his breath caught, she was an angel. That's the last thing he saw before he returned to his body. </p><p>"She isn't a threat to the village, she will explain, I ask that you hear her out, she has information that isn't easily handed out to just anyone in our clan" Inoichi said, this surprised Minato and Sarutobi, but none the less they nodded. They were startled to see the girl sitting, she hadn't even made a sound, her weak chakra gave no indication that she awoke.  Her eyes were a startling blue, that held so many emotions when they gazed upon them. </p><p>"What's your name?" Sarutobi started, no one else was so he took the chance. She bowed her head respectfully. </p><p>"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, i am 17 years old, I am the Jinjuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and have been a past vessel of the other eight biju. As well as the lone survivor of the Fourth Shinobi world war. I am the student of team seven lead by Kakashi Hatake, and the apprentice of the toad sanin Jiraya. I am 'the child of prophecy' as foretold by the toad sage. I am one of if not the strongest Shinobi to exist since Hageromo Otsosuki." She said. Minato was floored at her name, Sarutobi was floored at how strong she was and that she was the child of prophecy, Inoichi decided to focus on her being the lone survivor of the fourth ninja war. </p><p>"You are from the future?" Sarutobi asked. "How did you get here?"</p><p>"Yes" She said. "I had nothing left to lose, kurama the nine tails, told me about it, I didn't care, I was already dying so I took the chance, it wouldn't matter if I was dead or not if it didn't work." </p><p>"I see, tell me everything" Sarutobi said taking a seat, the others doing the same with the seats provided. And so for the next 6 hours Naruto told her life story. </p><p>"I watched as the light left Sasukes eyes, as he pulled me into tsukiyomi, and hugged me goodbye, I watched him splatter to the ground." She said, tears In her eyes, "I don't know how long I stood there after killing him. But I know I turned 17 when the sun came up, I grabbed all my precious people and laid them beside each other, giving my goodbyes." </p><p>She didn't talk after that, she broke down in tears, her whole body shook with the force of her greif, Minato pulled her into his arms, she didn't resist and let him, finding comfort within his arms. She was sobbing her emotions ran wild, she tried taking breaths, at this point she was having a panic attack. Inoichi noticed this and winced, he couldn't imagine the pain, the sight, the memories, the emotions that came from something like that. Inoichi wished so bad to put her to sleep but new she was resistant to anything he tried to do. She soon passed out. Minato set her down gently.</p><p>"What do we do with her?" Minato asked. "I want to tell Kushina about her, I'm sure Naruto feels the same. But what about the rest of the village?" </p><p>"She'll be your half sister, since no one knows about your parents it is believable, she'll work with your team." Sarutobi said. They nodded. "ANBU your to watch her, Minato you can stay with her" </p><p>"Thankyou Hokage-sama" Minato said, he nodded. Making his way out of the hospital room, he had things to think about while he did his paperwork.</p><p>——————-</p><p>Minato was awoken by slender hands going through his hair. They stopped once they knew he was awake, he sat up cracking his neck from the uncomfortable position. </p><p>"Naruto" he said, she smiled at him, it was beautiful. </p><p>"Hey" She said gently, she saw how worried he was, "I'm okay now, I just needed to get that out of my system, I spent that time talking to kurama, when's mom, ah Kushina-chan getting home?" </p><p>"How did you know she wasn't here? She should be back now" he said glancing at the clock before looking back at her. </p><p>"Even when I didn't have access to Kurama's power I was a great sensor, kurama just amplified it to impossible levels. I if I choose to can feel every ninja in the village even the ones behind chakra walls, I can sense the animals too. And if I really wanted I could probably sense the civilians in wave country. She just got back" She said. Minato nodded, he smiled.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you" he said. He then noticed that all of her bandages were gone, and that it was just her in the bed, she was perfectly healed, his eyes bugged at the chakra reserves she had. "You have that much chakra?"</p><p>"Not really, I'm still under half of what I usually have, my chakra reserves have always been huge even for an uzumaki, because of mom my chakra is also more potent" she said, Minato sighed.</p><p>"Oh man" he said, Naruto giggled but soon turned into harmonious laughter. Minato stared at her, his daughter was such a beautiful woman, of course she held the same position as Kushina in his heart, but Kushina pulled just a little ahead. </p><p>"The look on your face, Sasuke-Teme would have had a field day 'ttebayo!" She said between laughter, there was so much light around her that it put the sun to shame. He sighed </p><p>"I see you inherited that verbal tick of your mothers" he said. </p><p>"A lot of other things too, just be glad I got your smarts, couldn't get rid of the pranks though, that will forever be an Uzumaki characteristic!" She said.</p><p>The door opened and in walked Inoichi, Naruto nodded to him. </p><p>"Good morning Inoichi-san" she said, he smiled. </p><p>"Hokage-sama wants you in the tower, I'm here to keep her company" both knew that it wasn't just for company, he most likely was gonna do some shinobi counciling. Minato nodded and got up and left. </p><p>"You here to check my memories again?" She asked. He nodded.</p><p>"Yes I am, May I?" He asked, Naruto nodded. </p><p>"Yeah" She said, she laid down. Inoichi put his hand to her head. </p><p>——————</p><p>Inoichi once again found himself in the stone hallways of her mind. This time they seemed at little brighter than last. She came out of a room and smiled at him. </p><p>"I wanna show you something first" she said. He nodded and followed her. They walked for a while before they came to a stairway. </p><p>"We're going further into your mind?" He asked. </p><p>"Yes, I'm taking you to meet my partner, kurama" she said. He nodded, he was a bit skeptic about what she had said about the kyuubi. They came to a sewer like area, "sorry for the water"</p><p>"It's fine" he said, following her through the water. They came to a red gate. He watched as she took her hand and did an opening motion on her stomach, the gate started clicking as it opened. </p><p>"Rise and shine sleepy head." She said to the big fox, she patted its nose, it twitched but only stayed still. She sighed in annoyance. "KURAMA!" </p><p>"Kit." He said in a rumble voice. His eyes on her before they drifted over to Inoichi. "What is this pathetic ningen doing here?"</p><p>"Well if you listened, I came here to show him." She said, taking a seat on one of his paws. </p><p>"So this brat, the old coot and your father are the only ones in the know? What about your mother? She'll be wondering where her other is going" he said, Naruto nodded. </p><p>"Yeah they're the only ones, mom will be finding out when she comes to see me." She said. "As you can see Inoichi-san, kurama here and I are good partners" </p><p>"I can see that" he said, with a chuckle. She smiled cheekily, kurama laughed. </p><p>"Now begone I'm trying to sleep" he grumbled, while shaking her off. She jumped and laughed, it rang out in the place. </p><p>"Yeah yeah, you sound very old kura-chan!" She said landing by Inoichi, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the stairs as kurama chased after them. She was laughing the whole way up the stairs. Inoichi honestly wondered how she laughed after what she had been through. </p><p>"What would you like to see? I know you have a lot of questions" she said turning to him after they reached the top of the stairs. </p><p>"How did you find out about your parents?" He asked. </p><p>"I'll show you" She said, brining him to a room. It was filled with pastel colours. Once he was in the room fully, two figures appeared. One was Naruto and the other was Minato. He watched the events play out. After he watched that she explained some stuff. </p><p>"I was in a fight against a group called pein. I thought my friend had died so I let kurama out, at this time my seal was weakening and he could get out. I was about to let him out when a chakra imprint of dad stopped me. The next one is my time meeting my mother, this was just at the beginning of the war, when I was trying to gain control of kurama." He nodded. He then watched the events of Naruto meeting her mother. He was proud, even though he had just met the girl a day ago he had come to like her.</p><p>"I see. I'd like to go back to the room we were in yesterday" he said, she nodded and brought him to the room. </p><p>"Feel free to check out anything you would like, just bring it to me before" she said, he nodded. He was still going to be respectful, he knew that she could still punch him out of her mind. </p><p>"Naruto?" He asked. She looked up and nodded. "How did you get your mind to this state?"</p><p>"Well, before when I was younger I was only able to access the sewer part which led to kurama's cage. It wasn't until later that kurama helped develop my mind, it's mostly thanks to him, I'm thinking he did it while I was mopping around. Yeah he did" she said. </p><p>"How is your mind defensed?" He asked. </p><p>"Thanks to kurama he won't let anyone in, unless I tell him. But since kurama is out of function right now I don't have a defence except for myself, and of course since this is my mind I can do whatever I want." She said. He nodded. </p><p>"I see, well I'm going to go get something" he said. Naruto nodded and sat at the table. She changed the room a little while she was passed out. She put windows at the end and created a fake overlooking of Konoha. Inoichi came back with a book on the chuunin exam invasion. She nodded and laid her head down on her arms.</p><p>———————————</p><p>An hour had passed outside of her mind while Inoichi spend a good 4 hours inside her mind just reading. </p><p>When they got out Minato was sitting there with Kushina beside him. Naruto smiles brightly at them. </p><p>"Hello Naruto" Minato said. Naruto nodded, she raised her eyebrows "she doesn't" </p><p>"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. i am 17 years old, I am the Jinjuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and have been a past vessel of the other eight biju. As well as the lone survivor of the Fourth Shinobi world war. I am the student of team seven lead by Kakashi Hatake, and the apprentice of the toad sanin Jiraya the gallant. I am 'the child of prophecy' as foretold by the toad sage. I am one of if not the strongest Shinobi to exist since Hageromo Otsosuki." She said, bowing her head. She raised her head to see Kushina staring at her with wide eyes. She smiled waiting for Kushina to take and accept this information. </p><p>"I have a daughter 'ttebane!" She yelled. Naruto smiled and nodded. Kushina grabbed her and hugged her. "Is this why the Kyuubi has been slowly leaving me?" </p><p>"Yes, all the chakra that is apart of the Kyuubi goes to mine, he explained that since I have the strongest bond with him and no seal stopping him that he is considered stronger." She said. Kushina nodded. </p><p>"How did you become the Jinjuuriki?" She asked. Naruto grabbed her hand and the information was suddenly there. Kushina started crying. "I'm so sorry Naru-chan"</p><p>"It's alright. Yeah I was lonely, and mistreated, but look at where I came, I saved the world." She said. She turned to Minato. "Can I be realeased now?"</p><p>"Yes, but we have to head to the Hokage's office to get you situated." She nodded. </p><p>"I'd also like to learn fuuinjutsu from you guys, please" she said, she bowed her head. Minato and Kushina smiled. </p><p>"Of course" they both said smiling. Naruto laughed. </p><p>"Ah well I'll need some cloths, can I get a tight fitting long sleeve shirt, tight black pants, and if you can find shoes similar at the ones I have, that would be great" she said. An ANBU appeared and nodded. In the mean time, a nurse came in and checked her over one last time. By the time the nurse was done the ANBU came back with the cloths she requested. </p><p>——————————-</p><p>Naruto came out of the room, in her outfit. She was just strapping her ninja kit to her back. When Naruto came and stood next to Kushina and Minato, Kushina pouted. </p><p>"Your taller than me!" She whined. Naruto laughed. She was indeed taller than Kushina but was still shorter than Minato. She came up just under the top of his headband. Minato handed her a new black cloth for her headband she nodded in thanks before putting the metal plate on the cloth and putting it in her ninja kit. They all took off to the Hokage's office using the roofs.</p><p>——————</p><p>"Ah it's good to see that your healed Naruto-chan" Sarutobi said.  She nodded. </p><p>"I'd like to run a test on you if your up to it?" He asked. She smiled. </p><p>"Anything you want I'll be glad to do, all I ask is that it's not against anyone I know, so I'd prefer an ANBU member" she said, Sarutobi nodded. </p><p>"After that you'll be apart of Team 7 lead by Minato" he said. She nodded. </p><p>"Do you want me to go all out?" She asked. He nodded "Well then can I have your best team come after me? If so I'll ask that you put a barrier around the area."</p><p>"Yes I'll have our best team come after you. As well as the barrier." He said. Naruto smiled and nodded. </p><p>———————————</p><p>Naruto stood across from a four man team of ANBU. She got ready. They came after her. She crossed her fingers for her signature jutsu. 10 clones appeared and she disappeared into the trees around her. They watched as she set up traps that were beyond even the best trap setters in ANBU. She then put clones near them. She came over to the group of watchers and sat down and meditated with a clone. They all looked in amusement. They watched as the ANBU tried to get out of her traps but were stuck in them for a good while. </p><p>They looked to Naruto when she stood up, her eyes now surrounded in orange, and her eyes yellow with a rectangle pupil. </p><p>"Taijutsu" she called out, the ANBU all came after her. She engaged them. They watched as she missed her punch but was surprised when a second later he went flying across the field. </p><p>"Wind style: great breakthrough" she yelled as a huge blast of air came out of her hands. Two ANBU members were left. She stuck out her hand and a rasengan formed, she went after the ANBU on the left with great amount of speed that the ANBU wasn't able to dodge. She then turned her body and round house kicked the other to the end of the field, she then disappeared. </p><p>"Earth style: head hunter jutsu!" She pulled the ANBU into the ground and placed a kunai to their throat. </p><p>"End" Sarutobi said. Naruto pulled the ANBU to there feet, before she helped the rest, she woke up the ANBU she sent flying across the field, and healed the one that took her rasengan. She then dispelled any clones left. She was still in her sage mode. </p><p>"Your a sage?" Sarutobi asked. </p><p>"Yes I can use sage mode better than even Jiraya-sensei, I didn't go all out, I wasn't able to use biju mode, because kurama is still out of commission from the war"she said. "I was considered a ninjutsu genius in my past life, I had a lot of skills, I also have the rennigan. I can give you a full run down on my skills if you want?" </p><p>"I see, it would be greatly appreciated if you did that, Minato please call your team, it's time you introduced Naruto here to them" Sarutobi said, Minato nodded and flashed away. </p><p>"Jiji, there's things that need major changing for the future to be better, I'd like to ask to become a solo ANBU that only answers to you, in the future when I'm born I'd like for you to make her a Hokage." Naruto asked. Sarutobi thought about this, he nodded.</p><p>"I'll approve that, as long as you always check in with me. I'm sure that can be arranged, I'd like you to also acquaint yourself with Jiraya-kun" he said.</p><p>"Yes I was going to do that either way, I'd like to see my godfather once more" she said, no one missed the sadness in her eyes. Sarutobi could only imagine how hard it was for her to hear about the death of her two remaining family members. just then Minato reappeared with his team.</p><p>"Minato-sensei why have you called us?" Rin asked, Naruto smiled at the girl. she would definitely be a good role model to sakura when she got older. she then looked at obito she was still sour about him being a former enemy of hers, but she had mellowed out as he had become a comrade later in the war. then lastly her eyes softly landed on kakashi, not one of the adults or kakashi missed the way they lit up then became dark with sadness, kakashi couldn't figure out why the girl would have this reaction to him, it was bizarre he had never met the woman before let alone seen her, but he had to admit that she looked eerily like minato and kushina just mixed together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry spelling mistakes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>